Reencarnación
by AnneNox
Summary: Desde la perdida de un gran amor, hay una pequeña luz al final del caino odnde surge la pasión en un momento de dolor...yaoi/lemon/ GenexZack resubido, pero esta ves si va completo XD


Reencarnación

Después de haber realizado aquella visita… Solo me encontraba más confundido, lo que había sido un paseo para dejar de pensar se convirtió en un juicio cruel que me pedía olvidar y seguir… o quedarme por siempre en mi pasado… ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Mi cabeza esta totalmente agobiada de querer responder esa pregunta…

Mientras tomaba un cigarrillo entre mis dedos pretendiendo ser un fumador desesperado me di cuenta de lo tanto que la extrañaba… moriría solo por ver esa sonrisa que llego a pertenecerme, solo por un segundo… quiero verla… quiero verla mas que a nadie… ¿Pero mi corazón soportaría ver esa sonrisa dedicada a otra persona?... Por más que me gustaría decir "si" sé mejor que nadie que no será así…

Aun agobiado por mis pensamientos que exigían respuesta perdí mi mirada casi inexpresiva entre la oscuridad mientras continuaba sentando frente a mi propia casa como si no me perteneciera… con ese cigarrillo que se consumía por si mismo… sin necesidad de llevármelo a los labios…. ¿Era así nuestro amor?...

-Hey Gene! Cuanto tiempo sin verte- La voz de Zack me saco de mis pensamientos súbitamente, y levantando mi apagada mirada para verlo solo le mostré una ligera sonrisa –Hola Zacky…. Te había estado buscando- De inmediato note como la expresión de Zack se tornaba preocupada… ¿Acaso era por el cigarrillo casi terminado en mi mano o por mi apariencia opacada por mi sufrimiento? para que él me mirara de aquella forma… creo que debieron haber sido ambas –Tan mal me veo?- insistí mientras le sonreía un poco más ampliamente tratando de disuadir la situación…

Él continúo mirándome de aquella manera… Era tan triste el hecho de pensar que si no conseguía reponerme Zack se pondría triste también… no quiero que él este así…. –Pues si… te ves muy mal Gene… ¿Qué paso?- Dijo finalmente y se sentó a mi lado aun con ese semblante preocupado…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera responder la lluvia se hizo presente… el cielo… ¿Lloraba por mi pesar?... –Rompí con Euri…- Mencionar su nombre fue tan doloroso…. Sentí como mi pecho se oprimía con solo escuchar el sonido de mi propia voz diciendo su nombre…

El silencio se apodero de nosotros… siendo roto solo por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos por un largo momento –Entremos a tu casa…- dijo finalmente Zack mientras me miraba con esos tristes ojos azules que se preocupaban por mi –si no terminaras pescando un resfriado y no quiero tener que cuidarte de eso también- continuo diciendo para suavizar la situación con aquella sonrisa tan vivida y contagiosa mientras se deshacía de la colilla de cigarro que aun tenía en mi mano –Sé que no te resistirías a cuidar de mi- le dije siéndome imposible no sonreírle… después de todo… nunca consigo tener una expresión seria con Zack… estando a su lado soy totalmente vulnerable…

Ambos nos pusimos de pie sin darle realmente mucha importancia a la lluvia que insistía en mojar nuestros cabellos y rostros para después entrar a casa un poco empapados… yo de inmediato fui por unas toallas y solo le hice una seña a Zack para que se sentara acompañado de un simple "siéntate".

No quería hacerlo esperar, así que tomando dos toallas solo me eche una de ellas a la cabeza para secar un poco mi cabello y al mismo tiempo cubrir parte de mi rostro –Toma la tuya- dije al llegar a su lado ofreciéndola con una ligera sonrisa mientras era favorecido por la toalla que me cubría… Así no tenía que mirarlo directamente…

Zack solo tomo la toalla diciéndome un vago y amable "gracias" para después comenzar a secar un poco su cabello y dejársela en los hombros una vez que estaba casi seco… -¿Sabes Zack?- Dije finalmente para romper el silencio –Esto es estúpido…. Pero me duele bastante…- continué diciendo mientras colocaba mi mano sobre mi pecho para señalar mi corazón sin atreverme a mirarlo…

-Eso lo sé- Dijo Zack mirándome con una sonrisa cándida –solo desahógate- continuo mientras me bajaba un poco la toalla para ver mi rostro… ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?... mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos al verle y sin poder resistirme solo recosté mi cabeza en su regazo sin atreverme a mirarlo…

Casi de inmediato pude sentir su mano… estaba acariciando mi cabello… aún en medio de mi dolor solo cerre mis ojos esperando que sus suaves y cálidas caricias aliviaran mi corazón herido…

Justo cuando estaba por conciliar el sueño pude sentir una gota de agua caer sobre mi mejilla… levantando la vista me percate de lo que sucedía… Zack lloraba por mi… Él casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y sonriéndome igual que anteriormente aun con esos llorosos ojos azules me dijo –Los hombres no lloran por si mismos… pero si por sus camaradas-. Al escuchar esas palabras sentí una opresión en mi pecho… ¿Había sido conmovido?...

Su rostro se veía totalmente vulnerable… tan sensible y delicado como nunca antes lo había visto… Esta es la primera vez que veo llorar a Zack… Casi como por instinto... casi como un impulso desde lo más profundo de mi ser… me levante y bese sus labios... solo quería detener su llanto… detener esas lagrimas tan hermosas y amargas…

Al momento en que nuestros labios estuvieron juntos… pude sentir como los suyos formaban una sonrisa… me avergoncé ante este hecho... ¿Era mejor pensar que Zack lo disfrutaba o que terminaría asqueado?... no lo sé… mas por un largo momento no hicimos más que nuestro beso eterno… ninguno de los dos se atrevía a separarse del otro… ¿Era acaso el temor a tener que enfrentar nuestros rostros sonrojados? ¿O simplemente se trataba del miedo a que nuestros cuerpos pudieran llegar a disfrutarlo?... creo que esas son preguntas que no estoy dispuesto a responder…

Faltos de aliento ambos nos decidimos por separarnos al mismo tiempo… pude notar que un ligero rubor casi imperceptible apareció en sus mejillas, se veía lindo… tan tierno e inocente… justo como un niño… Aunque.. debo admitirlo, yo mismo estaba muy avergonzado por todo lo ocurrido… ¿En mis mejillas… habrá aparecido el mismo rubor?

-Yo … lo siento mucho Zack… yo…- dije de pronto sin querer tener un malentendido con él… lo último que deseo es perder a otra persona importante para mi… me destrozaría… -No tienes porque disculparte- dijo finalmente Zack mostrándome una traviesa sonrisa… Zack solo me miraba así cuando tenia algo en mente…

Lo único que hice fue lanzar un enorme suspiro de alivio e ignorar aquella sonrisa, después de todo no se ha molestado conmigo… –No se porque hice eso… te veías tan… tristemente lindo llorando de ese modo que solo quise consolarte…- dije finalmente ya mucho más tranquilo que antes mientras le sonreía. –En ese caso… creo que debería devolverte el favor- Dijo aun con esa sonrisa en su labios mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi y tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos… ¿Estaba… seduciéndome?...

No opuse resistencia alguna ante la acción de Zack por más que me sorprendía… pronto bajo sus manos por mi pecho mientras me besaba profundamente… sus labios eran tan suaves.. sus manos tan cándidas… Algo en él me incitaba a responderle de la misma manera… sólo él se había mantenido a mi lado por tanto tiempo… sólo él siempre llegaba en el momento preciso… solo él…

Cerrando mis ojos por un momento, me decidí a dejar de pensar y disfrutar de él… respondiéndole al beso de la misma manera sentí como sus manos se aventuraban un poco más en mi cuerpo desabrochando mi camisa y recorriendo mi abdomen con calidez… sus caricias eran tan placenteras…

Dejando mis labios y sonriéndome un poco más traviesamente comenzó a besar mi pecho intensamente mientras bajaba un poco más sus manos hasta mi pantalón… Los suspiros comenzaron a escaparse de mi boca aun cuando yo no lo pretendía… sus caricias eran irresistibles… levantando un poco su camiseta me rendí ante él, dispuesto a hacerle disfrutar tanto como él me hacia a mi comencé a acariciar su abdomen mientras besaba su cabello…

Zack se veía complacido… ¿Habría estado esperando este momento? ¿Yo mismo lo esperaba?.... arrodillándose sobre el sillón se deshizo de su camiseta dejando al descubierto su torso… no era la primera vez que lo veía así… pero desde esta perspectiva ya no podía ver a Zack de la misma manera… comencé a desearlo… a desearlo como nunca!

Jalándolo hacia mi lo bese intensamente, él no opuso resistencia alguna… y a causa de la fuerza con que lo había tomado cayo sobre mi… Nuestros cuerpos estaban muy juntos… podía sentir cada parte de él… cada centímetro de su ser… la esencia de su piel se hizo más presente… me embelesaba como nunca, mi boca deseosa ansiaba probar más de él, nuestras lenguas entrelazadas indagaban cada rincón de nuestras bocas… Pronto una sensación placentera como ninguna comenzó a aparecer en mi…

Zack dejo mis labios… después de lo que pareció un eterno momento, desabrochando mi pantalón mientras acariciaba mi miembro se dedico a lamer mi pecho… los suspiros de placer no esperaron para escaparse de mis labios… mi cuerpo se excitaba poco a poco ante cada una de sus caricias… y mi espíritu descansaba de tanto dolor… -Zacky…- susurre su nombre mientras me perdía en sus caricias… él solo me miro con una sonrisa aun más amplia y seductora mientras se deshacía de mi pantalón… estaba totalmente a su merced…

Zack disfrutaba de ver como mi respiración se agitaba ante cada tacto suyo… podía verlo en su rostro… esa expresión que dudo alguien haya visto antes… deshaciéndose de mi ultima prenda continuaba acariciándome con mayor intensidad sin resistirse a dar suaves y tentativas mordidas en mi pecho y abdomen… jamás imagine que fuera tan placentero estar totalmente desnudo frente a él…

En medio de caricias, besos y algunas mordidas acerco su seductora boca hasta mi miembro, ¿Qué haría?... mi respiración agitada y los suspiros que aun continuaban huyendo de mi boca ansiaban la respuesta… Sin hacerme esperar comenzó a lamer mi miembro logrando hacerme gemir… pude notar como sonreía de satisfacción al escucharme… y mientras sostenía su cabello con algo de fuerza, el continuaba lamiéndolo con mayor intensidad e incluso dando suaves mordidas que me hacían enloquecer… su boca era tan cálida…

En medio de gemidos que parecían ir en aumento me di cuenta de lo tanto que deseaba escucharlo… así que colocándome sobre él y sonriéndole de la misma manera que él había hecho conmigo me apoye en sus muñecas y dándole un profundo beso para no olvidar el sabor de sus labios note como el también suspiraba de placer… baje hasta su pantalón desabrochándolo con mi boca y me deshice de él… estar cerca de su miembro… ver como lo disfrutaba… me excitaba cada vez más…

Estaba ansioso… sin pensarlo dos veces quite sus bóxers y acaricie su miembro con mi mano mientras lamia y daba suaves mordidas a su abdomen, podía escucharlo suspirar cada vez más alto… disfrutar cada vez más… no pude resistirme quería escucharlo… quería escucharlo más fuerte… quería oírlo decir mi nombre… Así que bajando hasta su miembro lo lamí intensamente... pude notar como Zack se movía un poco por el placer que lo hacia sentir… quería más de eso… dando suaves mordidas a la base de su miembro mientras acariciaba su entrepierna escuche como ligeros gemidos escapaban de su boca –Ah… Gene…- susurro logrando excitarme aun más, pero yo no estaría conforme con ello… introduje su miembro a mi boca mientras continuaba lamiéndolo y acariciándole…. esto lo enloqueció, un fuerte gemido se escapo de sus labios luchando por contenerse… eso era lo que quería escuchar…

-Hazlo…- insistió Zack colocándose a gatas frente a mi… quería que lo penetrara… la sola idea de pensar que podría dañarlo me aterraba… pero verlo así al mismo tiempo era tan excitante… lamiendo mis dedos comencé a acariciarle… él no paraba de suspirar… introduje uno de mis dedos en él… -¿Te duele…?- Pregunte ligeramente temeroso sin estar del todo seguro….. –No… continua…- respondió mientras volteaba a mirarme y con una de sus manos empujaba a la mía.. Pude ver cierto dolor en su expresión.. pero también note como lo disfrutaba, continúe introduciendo mis dedos asegurándome de que no doliera –Hazlo ahora…- dijo Zack con la voz un poco temblorosa…

Siendo suave introduje mi miembro dentro de él… poco a poco para no dañarlo… -Gene…- dijo en un ligero grito al sentirme -¿Estas bien?- volvi a preguntar preocupado… él solo asintió con la cabeza y me pidió que continuara… dando suaves embestidas sentí como esa cálida sensación me envolvía… era tan estrecho… tan cálido… dejando escapar más de un suspiro incremente el ritmo de mis embestidas, ver como lo disfrutaba y lanzaba ligeros gemidos solo me hacia desearlo más… en ese momento Zack llego a su limite… pude sentir como se corría… embriagado y contagiado por esta sensación yo mismo termine corriéndome sobre de él… había terminado….

Ambos estábamos jadeantes… el único sonido que podía escucharse en la habitación era el de nuestra agitada respiración tratando de regularse… Él me miraba con gran calidez… estaba tan sonrojado… jalándolo un poco hacia mi acaricie su mejilla siendo incapaz de resistirme… debí haber tenido la misma apariencia que él... lo notaba en su mirada…

Pronto lo rodeé con mis brazos… esa sensación cálida e incomparable aun continuaba dentro de mi… quería tenerle cerca… muy cerca… -¿Estas cansado?- le pregunte susurrándole al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello –Un poco… Pero ha valido la pena…- respondió él mientras igualmente me abrazaba –Anda… vayamos a mi habitación, ahí podremos descansar mejor…- le insistí con una sonrisa cálida para después tomar mi ropa interior y colocarme el pantalón después de ello…

Él hizo lo mismo que yo sin mucho animo de separarse de mi y con un ligero gesto de disgusto… seguía siendo irresistible para mi… aun después de todo esto… sin pensarlo siquiera le sonreí traviesamente seducido ante aquel caprichoso gesto y tomando su barbilla lo bese intensamente… deseaba sentir las caricias de su lengua sobre la mía una vez mas… él de inmediato me respondió justo como quería que lo hiciera y distanciándose un poco de mi solo tomo su camiseta y se dirigió a mi habitación no sin antes haberme dicho –Que malo eres…-

Yo me quede un momento ahí… intentando asimilar todo lo ocurrido… fue tan repentino… tomando mi camisa solo lo seguí hasta mi habitación, ahí encontré que él ya se encontraba en mi cama… ¿Había conseguido atraparlo Morfeo tan pronto?... Solo me tendí a su lado se veía profundamente dormido… yo no podría conciliar el sueño tan pronto así que acariciando uno de sus mechones de cabello que caía sobre su rostro, solo admire su delicada expresión… Era tan hermoso…

Quizás después de esto no seamos capaz de mirarnos a los ojos justo como antes… pero eso no tiene porque ser precisamente malo… esta vez cada ocasión en que nuestras miradas se crucen nos daremos cuenta de lo tan unidos que somos ahora… incluso más que antes…

Mi corazón… ya no duele más después de todo… ahora esta entre sus brazos… siendo cuidado… hasta el día que logre olvidarla por completo… el día en el que pueda entregármele sin pensarlo… cada vez que me lo pida… tanto en cuerpo como en alma… hasta ese día por favor, se paciente mi querido Zack…

FIN

Dedicado a mi sis que jamás apoyo su relación prohibida xDDDD


End file.
